twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenrin Arakai
= Kenrin Arakai = (also answers to just "Ken," but prefers "Kenrin") Known Information Former Life, Death, and Return: Kenrin was a top-ranked, renowned diplomat for Ad Decimum when that city-state was first founded and began to establish diplomatic relations with other nations. (“Renowned,” that is, meaning that that any characters with Bardic Knowledge or knowledge of early Ad Decimum history have a decent chance of recognizing Kenrin’s name and relative historical eminence.) A member of the first generation born immediately after the city’s founding, he was raised to believe in the bright promise of Ad Decimum and helped to establish a firm foundation for its success. Kenrin does not remember most of his accomplishments, though, since he was poisoned during a diplomatic mission at the age of 35, and over a thousand years of death have left some significant gaps in his memory. Kenrin returned to life during the Battle of Port Frey, and he was among the first Returned to tell the gathered forces about the death of the god Chorus. Although skilled in Sorcery, Kenrin was not at all warlike in his previous life, so his primary contributions to the Battle consisted of—fittingly, for a diplomat—facilitating others’ efforts. In between the frequent fighting, he learned about the modern world, he ran messages from point to point, and he found himself partially in charge of organizing something quite crucial: the coalition effort to add voices to the Star’s Song and Chant of Light. The unified efforts and singing voices of Solace’s citizens were required to invoke the supernatural forces that could overturn the power of the demon Baleathru, which meant that communication and singing were almost as important as military prowess in the Battle. Kenrin worked to share the song with various people in the city and recruited others to help transcribe copies of the Chant. Thus, when the final battle swept into the center of the city and the singing began, Kenrin occupied an intensely symbolic position: he held a book in one hand and a candle in the other, illuminating the words of the Song and the Chant as he led surrounding people through those words. As the battle raged around him, people were cut down on either side, and he eventually found himself standing with his back to a wall, a heap of unconscious bodies leaving only a narrow window in which he could be attacked. Indeed, due to some magical procedure performed during the forgotten parts of his life, his limbs can become impervious to attacks, so he was able to use his forearms to defend that narrow window of candlelight and song while holding the book, the candle, and the song in the air. In a way, Kenrin saw that moment as exemplifying the new life he could live: he could devote his diplomatic talents to bringing people together in unison against the darkness, with words and magic rather than weapons. a more poetic account of Kenrin’s past and Return, see “Kenrin’s Journal: On Returning,” at the very bottom of this page. Current Information and Interests: Kenrin is still adapting to his life in Solace, and it seems that each day brings some new and jarring piece of information about how the world has changed in the millennium since he was killed. The tidal-wave destruction of Eirie, the sacking of Ad Decimum, and so on…he has had to absorb some grim news. Fortunately, he is also making friends rapidly and beginning to remember some of his former magical prowess. As a result of his services during the Battle of Port Frey—and because of his evident talents—Kenrin became a bard of the Bardic College of Solace only two days after Returning, which is the fastest initiation in the history of the College. (In keeping with this status, Kenrin is actually a connoisseur of classical Ad Decimum poetry, and he is happy to recite various poems he memorized from that time period.) Kenrin has been experiencing strange and Prophetic Dreams ever since he Returned, so he is profoundly interested in learning more about the Dream Realm and Dream Magic. Additionally, when Kenrin was first alive in Ad Decimum, “the Isles of Tear” were essentially shrouded in mystery, and he had no chance to encounter any Effendal, so he is ecstatic at his current chance to learn about (and learn from) such an ancient and knowledgeable people. Status Number of Pins: None, yet. Kenrin has yet to be fully integrated into modern society. In old Ad Decimum society, he had four pins of status, but that fact is obviously somewhat irrelevant to his modern existence. Allies * Note: It may perhaps be too early in his second life for Kenrin to properly consider anyone an “Ally,” but these are the people with whom he feels a stronger-than-average connection. * Alistair — Alistair is a much more powerful spellcaster than Kenrin is…and Kenrin was raised to respect that kind of devotion to one’s craft. Kenrin is also somewhat fascinated by Alistair, since despite the fact that the two men are both from Ad Decimum, they represent such divergent takes on the “wizard” archetype. They seem to share a mutual interest and respect, though, and Kenrin is very interested in learning from the more experienced mage. * Arabelle — Kenrin met Arabelle through his work to prepare the Star’s Song, and he saw her dedication to the literary arts in a way that gave him a depth of respect for her. Plus, apparently the best way to make friends with Kenrin is to loan him one’s pen. * Caeli Oakenthorn — Caeli was one of the first people that Kenrin met upon Returning, and he was immediately struck by her clear aura of political competence; he is quite sad that she is going on an extended journey, because he had hoped to more fully comprehend her view of the political landscape of Solace. * Cantobas — Although Kenrin did not get to know this half-demon very well prior to the climactic final clash of the Battle of Port Frey, the exigencies of combat meant that Kenrin ended up holding him still while he raved against the control of Baleathru for a surprisingly long time. After the Battle, when Kenrin went to check on Cantobas and make sure that he hadn’t been injured, the two of them had more of a chance to chat, and Kenrin was startled by Cantobas’ urbane sense of humor, to the point that he is very much looking forward to more conversation with such a fascinating figure. * Coran Haeso — Kenrin feels a strong, personal connection to Coran, both in a professional capacity (as a Bard) and as a friend. A man of great insight, Coran immediately saw Kenrin’s potential to organize the people of Port Frey around the Chant of Light, and Kenrin has not forgotten the faith that it took to entrust part of such a task to a relative unknown. Coran is among the people of Solace whom Kenrin knows the best, and Kenrin is excited to learn even more. * Kaelier — When Kenrin went on patrols to defend Port Frey, he found himself assigned to a group led by this quick and fierce Effendal woman, with whom he had a few opportunities for conversation…and he ended up quite impressed by her. He is looking for an opportunity to have much deeper conversations in a more peaceful setting. * Laurel Bay — Kenrin learned very early that the Tavern was the center of life among the Returned, and, driven by his curiosity about both Effendal and Dream Magic, he immediately struck up some enjoyable (and informative) conversation with Laurel. She has proven both hilarious and deep-minded, with an intriguing balance of lighthearted raillery and thoughtful, incisive commentary. * Lumar — A fellow citizen of Ad Decimum, Lumar is courtly, interesting, and good in a fight: definitely the sort of person that Kenrin wants to get to know better. Fortunately, he and Lumar have quite enjoyed their conversations together, so it is likely that more such conversations are on the horizon. * Luscinia De Palazzi — As Kenrin Returned, he met Luscinia immediately upon standing up…and their shared theorizing about their newly-alive state formed a strong and immediate bond of mutual interest. In all of their following conversations, she has revealed herself to be quick-witted and sly, which is precisely the kind of person Kenrin likes to associate with. * Nico — Kenrin made the acquaintance of this healer in the preparation for the Star’s Song, and they immediately seemed to recognize each other as effective people who really want to improve the lives of those around them. They kept in relatively frequent touch through the rest of the Battle, such that Kenrin now considers Nico a legitimate friend. * Sigil — This Effendal warrior really impressed Kenrin with his prowess, and they were able to strike up a friendship through a few conversations. * Sigurd — Although Kenrin and Sigurd are not people who would often end up becoming friends under normal conditions, war often has the unexpected side effect of throwing very different people together, and so Kenrin has come to thoroughly appreciate this illiterate warrior’s musical talents and ferociously loyal spirit. It turns out that drinking Dream Tea with somebody can break through a few cultural prejudices. * Lady Tethra — As one of the most clearly knowledgeable people in Solace (and the leader of the Guild of Academics), Lady Tethra has a clear claim on the respect and affection of anyone who values knowledge as Kenrin does…and indeed she has been nothing but gracious, so Kenrin is very interested in getting to know her better. * Tzura Layla — Tzura Layla is the person from whom Kenrin has learned the most during his short time Returned. During a long lull in one of the nights of the Battle of Port Frey, Kenrin and Tzura Layla stood watch together at one of the strategic points…and during the whole time, he asked questions and she answered them. For Kenrin, information is one of the greatest treasures of life, so he owes Tzura Layla a great deal. * Westley — Kenrin Returned at the same time that Westley did, such that some of their first conversations were with each other…and although they come from very different perspectives, their common bond of recent experience gives them a strong foundation for friendship. Enemies Kenrin is too new to Solace to have any enemies…and, as a consummate diplomat, he is very much interested in not acquiring any. He believes that, even if people wish him ill, those people can and should be reasoned with. Rumors * None so far. Quotes * “That is fascinating.” — (Kenrin’s standard response to anything even slightly complicated; he really does find the world this interesting.) * “Footnotes. Don’t you see? It’s like the world is full of infinite little footnotes, all invisibly attached to things. They make everything so clear, if you can find them and read them. As Bards, mustn’t that be our mission? To properly annotate the world, to hang little clarifying sentences all over these trees…and this tea?” — (Kenrin, under the influence of Dream Tea, trying to explain the concept of footnotes to Coran Haeso and getting philosophical about it.) * “Ah. Excuse me…I have every appreciation for speechcraft, believe me, and I hate to interrupt the time and effort required to formulate the right words, but I must just interject for a moment: some kind of immensely powerful undead creature is just over there, and…ah. I’ll…just leave you to it, then.” — (Kenrin, interrupting the emotional speeches in the aftermath of the Mieletassa, Hope, and Saunges fight because he had been sent to gather reinforcements.) Character Inspirations Charming Personality: Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy 9 Intelligence, Magical Skill, and Pragmatism (but not Moral Compass): Sememmon from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, 3rd Edition Soundtrack Sebastian Freij - Seven Songs for Seventh Saga IV. "Sky" Kenrin's Journal On Returning